Not My Type
by Katharine the Lolita
Summary: Warning: sexual content! Yuffie works at Gold Saucer after Meteor and ends up having a quickie with Reno.


Disclaimer: I don't own these charactors or places.

Warning: Contains a sex scene!

Not My Type

By Katharine Wills

It had been little over two months since Meteor had been annihilated and Avalanche had split up for now, everyone going in their separate ways. But before they had ultimately split up they had shared a few parties together, waking up and seeing all those empty beer bottles with wide, humorous eyes. Yet for Yuffie, those wild parties weren't near as fun as her new job.

The skinny little ninja girl stood behind a counter in the midway section of Gold Saucer, wearing a cute little red and yellow uniform with a smile on her face. Sure, her job was easy, she just had to sell raffle tickets all day long to those who attempted to win the fabulous prizes, but it gave her the opportunity to meet a wide range of strange and funny people.

So there she stood, looking as if she belonged there all her life. A group of kids walked past her, hypnotized by the video games with flashy colors. She rolled her eyes and gave a long sigh. Business was slow today. And it was getting rather late, but she couldn't complain. Yuffie had been assigned a late shift for this week, having to work until midnight.

An hour passed and it seemed like the midway was finally clearing out. And then it was empty.

'There must be a show going on at the theater,' she thought to herself, almost glad that there weren't any preteens congregating about her booth for once.

But just as she thought it was a safe time for her to make a quick run to the bathroom, someone shuffled on in. She cursed, and stayed at her counter, putting on a happy, but fake, grin. She needed to pee so bad!

As Yuffie looked to see who had strolled on in, she nearly had to do a double take. What was Reno doing here? She gritted her teeth, remembering how he and his buddies had attempted to shoot Avalanche down months ago. But somehow this suave redhead looked different. He still wore his suit in a sloppy manner with his jacket half unbuttoned and his hair in a spiky mess, but his dangerous demeanor had left him.

Yuffie got brave, and a tad bit reckless, as usual.

"Heya, stranger!" she called, smirking.

He glanced her way, quirked an eyebrow, and then strode over to her.

"Well if it isn't that little girl," he remarked casually, leering at her.

"Little girl, my ass. What are you doing here?" she shot back, amused at his sudden interest in her.

"Just trying to find enjoyment and satisfaction, like everyone else here," he answered leaning on the counter and tilting his head.

Yuffie didn't hold back her mischievous smile this time.

"What? Why are you smiling at me like that, little girl?" he asked teasingly, hoping it would annoy the feisty girl.

"You said enjoyment and satisfaction. You make it sound like this place is a whore house!" she giggled, leaning on the counter also.

She found Reno attractive in a bad boy sort of way. Why didn't it disturb her that she was flirting with a past enemy?

"Hmm… maybe it is a whore house with you working here," he commented with his own mischievous grin.

Yuffie gasped at the insult and slapped his face… hard. He stifled a ridiculous giggle and felt his cheek stinging from her assault.

"Ooh, rough girl aren't you?" he teased more, enjoying the way he could get her so mad one moment and then so giggly the next moment.

Yuffie stood back and put her hands on her hips.

"Nah, I could kick you ass any day. You're not worth fighting with," she retorted, hiding her playfulness.

Reno straightened up, saying, "Mmm, whatever. So when's your next break?"

This question caught Yuffie off guard.

"My break? Well, there's no one around right now. They're all at the theater, so I guess my break is anytime now," she replied, glancing around to check if anyone was actually in the midway. Nope… empty.

She smirked at him and then asked, "Why?"

"I told you before, chick. I'm looking for enjoyment and satisfaction," he said, flashing a goofy, but still suave, grin.

Yuffie felt herself blush.

"Ohh… I see," she replied slowly, catching his drift, "But just let me run and do something first, okay?"

"Whatever," he replied, leaning back on the counter again as Yuffie ran past him. She looked so dang cute in that mini dress uniform! He watched her hustle off to the ladies room.

After Yuffie had relieved herself, she stepped out of the one person restroom and glanced about. Where had Reno gone? But then she saw him, standing right beside the door leaning against the wall. She began to smile at him as he came over, but her smile went away as he pushed her back inside the one person restroom. He shut and locked the door behind them, pleased that they had found a private place so quickly.

"You wanna do it in a bathroom, Reno?" she asked with a confused smile.

"Anywhere, damn it!" he replied, pulling the back of her head in towards him to plant a rough kiss on her lips. She didn't struggle, but instead she let him consume her mouth.

"You know, you're much too young for me," he teased after breaking the kiss abruptly.

"Just shows that you're a dirty pervert," she shot back with a grin.

He didn't reply to her comment, but instead pulled her tight mini dress up and over her head. Her body wasn't curvy and sensuous like a full grown woman's, but she was still sexy. Yuffie blushed as Reno saw her polka dot panties and quirked his eyebrow again.

In an instant he was all over her, running his hands up her thighs and chest, kissing and biting her soft neck, and pulling her closer. She moved her hands in and unbuttoned the rest of his jacket, letting it fall on the floor. Reno pulled a condom out of his pants pocket. Things were getting hot quite fast!

Before Yuffie knew it, she was bent over the sink, enduring Reno's long, hard thrusts. She loved the way he groaned at her tightness. His hands gripped her hips tighter, ramming her into his length. He wanted to hear the little ninja cry out.

Yuffie suppressed a moan as the pleasure overwhelmed her. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this… with Reno!

And just as she thought of that, he groaned in release, slowing his pace and then pulling out of her. Yuffie breathed out a long, exhausted sigh. When she turned around she saw that Reno was already getting dressed.

"Have you found your enjoyment and satisfaction?" she asked playfully, slipping on her panties and picking up her uniform from the floor.

Reno chuckled and then replied, "I sure did. You should be employee of the month."

Yuffie giggled and pulled her uniform back on. She smoothed out her short hair and then looked to Reno who stood before her, fully dressed. His cheeks were a bit flushed, but other than that he looked just as he did when he'd first walked in.

"You know, little girl, you're not my type," he said, brushing off his jacket and making sure his hair was still perfectly messy.

"Well you're not my type either!" she shot back, scowling at him in mock anger.

He grinned at her fiery attitude and kissed her on the cheek before leaving her there, in the bathroom.

Yuffie smiled to herself and went to reclaim her counter as Reno left.

Yes, Yuffie's job was definitely much more fun than those wild parties with Avalanche!


End file.
